Peace and Pleasure
by AJ Rayne
Summary: Based on the 7 Chakras LJ Community. PostWar. On a visit to the Fire Nation, Katara gets to know the Fire Lord and realizes there's more to him than meets the eye.
1. Prompt 1, I'm Happy

**Who Knew That Happiness Was Only A Victory Away?**

Despite his exhaustion and no matter how deep his rest, Zuko tended to wake up with a start at least four times a week, half-expecting to find himself staring at the business end of a spear or surrounded by fire. Fortunately, none of those things have happened so far and he'd woken up to the familiar walls of his chambers, to the relative safety of his palace, and secure in the knowledge that he wasn't going to take his good fortune for granted ever again.

He wasn't the youngest Fire Lord in history—that distinction went to his great to the ninth power grandfather who came to the throne at the tender age of five—but he did hold the title of being one of two Fire Lords who had the opportunity to rebuild a Fire Nation torn apart by war. He wasn't proud of it, but it was a mantle he was going to bear without complaint. Every day brought new problems he hadn't expected and he often had to make important decisions about issues that he barely knew anything about in the space of a heartbeat.

Yet, the crown he wore did not burden him and he kept his head up when he looked into the faces of men who had fought for his father and continued to work against him. His uncle no longer had to chide him to hold his temper as he observed on his own how reason and fairness moved people more than his anger or his Firebending ever could. Slowly, more councilors, more generals began to line up behind the new Fire Lord, so Zuko patiently waited until he no longer faced an opposition that outnumbered than his supporters. And he kept his head up.

The arrival of the Avatar and his Water Tribe sidekicks had earned little more than a nod from Lord Zuko. He sat and spoke with them with hardly a snide remark and devoid of the dirty looks, the sort they had gotten accustomed to during the short time they had traveled together. Even his uncle noted his lack of reaction and questioned him about it, but Zuko was unable to provide a satisfactory answer—though he, too, silently wondered where he'd found this new well of patience. It was a long time coming and would be useful, considering the Avatar and his friends planned to stay until the Spring at his uncle's invitation.

During one particular rare moment of quiet, Zuko sat in the library, alone with nothing but his thoughts and an open book, forgotten on his lap. His golden eyes reflected the flickering light of the lamp at his side, whose flames in turn mirrored the pattern that trimmed his sleeves. The palace was still at this time of night and he should have been in bed, but he wasn't tired enough to lay his head down.

The doors slid open and he sat still, his eyes tracking the newcomer. His position allowed him to see whoever entered, but remain unnoticed where he sat. The Water Tribe girl had a slightly guilty look about her as she entered the vast library, and her footsteps were quiet as she moved towards the endless shelves of books. The guilt was replaced with a greedy awe as she took it in...

Her shriek made Zuko start and his book fell to the floor with a loud bang. They stared at each other for several shocked seconds before the girl found her voice. He'd noticed she'd been slightly nervous in his presence since her arrival, which puzzled him, for in the past she'd treated him with an openness that bordered on a breach of etiquette. It had irritated him then, but in retrospect, it really hadn't been so unappealing.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, one hand on her chest. "I didn't know you were here..."

"It's alright," he said evenly, picking up his book. "You didn't have to come in here like a criminal. You're free to use this library as you wish."

"Thank you," she said, sounding a little surprised. "I hope I'm not bothering you. It's late and I know you don't get a lot of time to yourself."

"It's alright," he said with a slight bow. "I was just reading, and I can do that with other people present—given that they not speak."

Katara tilted her head to one side so she could read the spine of the book he held.

"'The Adventures of Lord Murakami'," she said. "Is it good?"

Zuko looked down at the book as if he hadn't seen it before. His lips curved down in a familiar expression as he considered her question.

"It used to be a favorite of mine when I was a child," he answered. "It just seems like foolishness now."

To his surprise, she walked up to him and took the book from his hands, opening it up to the first page. Her eyebrows arched with amusement at the first few lines, and her bright blue eyes danced when she looked back up at him.

"It might be a _little_ foolish," she said. "But interesting."

He shrugged.

"Feel free to borrow it then," he said, though he couldn't help thinking that she'd already done so without his permission.

"Let's make this a trade," she said. "Hold on a second."

Curious, Zuko watched her look at the shelves near them, then make her way down to the other end and up an aisle. He heard her steps stop and start several times before she broke out into a jog, and appeared behind him, two books in her hands.

"These were my favorite when I was a child," she told him. "'Snow Falling on Izu' and its sequel, 'Sun shining on Izu'."

"They sound very...romantic."

"You'll like them," she assured him, settling herself down on the seat next to his.

Trapped, Zuko followed suit and opened up the first book. He'd barely gotten past the first page when his mind began to drift, and he sat back, his legs stretched out in front of him and his eyes fixed on the dancing flames of the lamps.

It took him a moment to realize that Katara's attention was no longer on her book but on him, and he turned his head to look at her.

"Are you alright, Lord Zuko?" she asked gently. "We, Aang, Sokka, and I, noticed that you're very...different now."

"I'm fine," he said.

She tilted her head again, studying him in a way that would have earned her a sharp comment before, but he merely looked back at her now. She seemed to find something on his face that satisfied her because she smiled, the expression lighting up her face prettily.

"Yes," she said. "You really are fine."

Zuko leaned forward in his seat, and though he frowned, there was no venom on his face. His eyes were calm and his hands weren't curled into fists.

"What is it?" he asked curiously. "What's so different about me?"

"You can sit here in the dark, in the quiet, and you're not restless," Katara answered. "You can sit and listen to Aang talk about penguin sledding without making fun of him once. You can have a conversation with Sokka and not rise to him baiting you...well, maybe most of the time. And now you're here, sitting next to me, listening to me talk even though you'd come here to be alone. You're not the boy we knew anymore, Zuko. I mean, _Lord _Zuko.

"You're happy."

Zuko blinked.

"Happy?"

"Happier than I've ever seen you...though that's not saying much," she said.

"I'm happy..." he repeated.

He glanced at Katara, a bemused expression on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he remarked.

"How about that," she said dryly.

They exchanged a look and without another word, picked up their books, and continued to read.


	2. Prompt 2, Watching the Clouds

**Birthdays, Avatars, and A Near Miss**

Zuko took the towel the attendant held out and wiped the sweat from his face and neck. It was sunset, the time of day when he wasn't particularly at his strongest, and his bones ached as if to remind him of that fact. He slid his arms into the robe the same attendant held out and acknowledged his training partner with a slight nod.

Katara smiled and jogged to where he stood, her red robe billowing around her. Underneath it, she wore little more than white strips of cloth wound around her body, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. The first day she'd come out to the training grounds, all activity had ceased and a man nearly got his head taken off by a fireball gone wild. She'd had enough grace to be embarrassed by the attention but enough pride to refuse an offer to borrow a more Fire Nation-friendly change of clothes from the locker room attendant.

Not that Zuko was complaining. If he was going to take a hit from a woman, it hurt less knowing that all he had to do was burn off the little knot he'd spied at the small of her back that was holding her dignity together and he would win so much more than a duel.

If he were so inclined, that is.

Without warning, Katara took his chin in her hand and tilted his face to one side so she could study the welt she'd inflicted on him. His pride smarted more than the wound as he recalled that he hadn't even seen the water whip coming his way. The welt was well-deserved, and went a long way in teaching him not to underestimate her. She clucked her tongue at him, her practiced eye surveying the damage, and he found it interesting that she could hurt and heal at the same time.

"You'll live," she finally announced.

"Would you mind doing something about it?" Zuko asked slowly, ignoring the stifled chuckles of the attendant behind him.

"Not at all," she said with a sunny smile.

Long slender fingers drew out the water from her still-open water skin and she covered her other hand with a layer of liquid that began to glow. Gently, she touched his face, and Zuko could feel the broken skin knitting back together. It was an interesting sensation, but not more so than having Katara's full attention at this proximity. He waited patiently for her to finish and tried not to squirm underneath her gaze.

"There," she said, pulling back. "How's that?"

"Good. Thank you."

Zuko started to go back inside, but she put a hand on his arm, stopping him. He threw her a quizzical glance.

"I, uh, wanted to ask you a couple questions," she said awkwardly. "If you don't mind. Do you have a second?"

"I suppose," he said, brow furrowing. "What do you want to know?"

Katara blinked at him and to his surprise, she blushed.

"Um..well...do you have to bring someone tonight?" she asked, speaking so quickly that her words tumbled over each other.

"What?" Zuko said, feeling as if he'd missed something. "Tonight? Why would I have to bring anyone tonight?"

"It's your birthday party..."

"You mean, the Celebration for My 20th Year Ball," he corrected.

"Right, birthday party," she said, looking more uncomfortable by the minute. "You should have a beautiful lady on your arm...or something."

"It's not really necessary for the Fire Lord to have a date," he explained, brow furrowed as he tried to guess her purpose for even bringing this up. "You could bring someone if you like."

This time it was her turn to frown.

"I don't want to bring anyone. What makes you think I do?" Katara questioned suspiciously.

"I'm assuming that's why we're having this conversation," Zuko replied defensively, and then it dawned on him. "Unless..."

He suddenly had the urge to either explode into laughter or run screaming to the relative safety of his throne room. Katara's eyes widened and her blush deepened as she hurriedly looked away from him, pulling her robe closed with one abrupt motion. Zuko cleared his throat and noted that the attendant had retreated to a discreet distance, his eyes pointed elsewhere.

"Katara, do you want to..." Zuko began, but his words were drowned out by the cry of surprise that rose up in the training grounds.

Looking around, Zuko saw the others looking up and he followed their gazes to discover just why they had cried out.

"Hey, Zuko!" Aang yelled, a big grin on his young face. "Surprise!"

On his glider, the Avatar had written a birthday message for the Fire Lord, bending the water into clouds. Aang whizzed to and fro in the clear sky, proving to be fairly adept at skywriting, as he congratulated Zuko on making it to his 20th birthday. Touched and more than a little embarrassed, Zuko waved his thanks. Aang finished off his masterpiece with a Fire Nation symbol, but a small gust of wind worried the lines that made up the flame. Zuko couldn't help thinking that it almost looked like the Water Tribe emblem turned on its side.

Turning, Zuko started to point that out to Katara, but found her already halfway to the door. He started after her and had a hand out towards her shoulder when her muttered words floated back to him.

"_What just happened? All I had to do was keep him outside so he could watch the clouds..._" she murmured confusedly.

Hand dropping to his side, Zuko watched her go.

"What _did_ just happen?" he echoed.

-fin-


	3. Prompt 3, Lazy Day

**Eyes Were Made for Looking**

Lethargic was not a word Katara often associated with herself. Tired, sure. Sleepy, of course. But _never_ lethargic. Now, Sokka, _he _was lethargic and Katara had lost count of how many times she'd tried to get him to do something, but failed miserably due to his lethargy. On top of that, he was usually too lazy to even muster up the energy to think up a good excuse to not do it. Katara hadn't understood how someone could lie around and do nothing for hours at a time, but now she knew.

She, Aang, and Sokka had settled in enough in the Fire Nation to be comfortable chasing their own pursuits solo. That meant Sokka was off seeing the sights for the umpteenth time with some girl in flowy red robes, while Aang was probably off with Iroh sliding down the side of a volcano on a sheet of metal. Katara had taken to spending her free days wandering around the palace and the city, taking in the culture, and had been constantly surprised with how friendly everyone was.

Especially the Fire Lord.

Zuko had joined her on her jaunts on more than one occasion when his schedule allowed, and impressed her with his knowledge of Fire Nation history. She was sure his recitation would be boring coming out of the mouth of a tour guide, but Zuko told her about his home with all the enthusiasm of a...history nerd. She found it endearing and couldn't help but be caught up in his ebullience. There was no doubt in her mind that he was proud of his heritage and loved his home, and she began to understand why he'd been so driven all these years.

Idly, she wondered what he was doing, but could barely lift her arm so the chances of her getting off her comfortable cushions to find out were slim indeed. But in her new way of thinking, that was alright. She deserved at least one day to do absolutely nothing at all.

The room Zuko had provided for her was too comfortable for its own good, lush in its red drapes and crimson pillows. The sconces on the walls cast the room in flickering shadows that invoked a kind of quiet sensuality which had thrilled the romantic in her. So much so that she'd done several sketches of the room in different times of the day to catch the play of shadow and light. During a more productive mood, she'd planned to spend this day trying to paint what she'd seen, but her parchment was decidedly blank, and her brushes and inks undisturbed.

Sitting by the windows and propped up by a number of pillows, Katara knew she made quite the picture of a woman enjoying a lazy day. A forgotten cup of tea sat on the windowsill as she twirled a strand of chestnut hair around her finger, staring at nothing in particular, her mind a complete blank. The gardens outside were empty and she guessed everyone must be off doing something very busy and important at this time in the afternoon. Fall was on its way out and winter crept in, chasing away the birds and whatever other animals that visited the gardens. She wished someone would come out so she'd at least have something interesting to look at.

As if on cue, a sound drew her attention and she recognized Zuko making his way down the path. He was dressed in his more formal robes, and Katara could swear she could hear them flapping around him. Moving her head to get a better look at him, Katara wondered what he was up to. He was certainly moving like someone on a mission.

She watched as he glanced around to make sure no one was around before he leapt over the bushes, closer to her window, and moved behind a line of young evergreens. He was now concealed from anyone walking on the main path or looking out the windows of the palace's main building. However, Katara had a pretty good view of him from where she was sitting. She doubted he counted anyone being in the guest chambers at this time of day.

To her shock, he began to take off of his robes. One hand over her mouth, she considered looking away but she could only stare in frozen fascination as he shrugged them off. To her relief, he was wearing a set of black clothes underneath. With quick movements, he pulled his hair back into a long ponytail and put on a pair of black gloves. He turned away to fold up his robes and she saw that he had swords strapped to his back. She was puzzled about his strange clothing and got the impression that he was about to steal away somewhere. Crossing her arms over her chest, Katara sat back against her pillows and waited to see what was coming up next.

Zuko turned towards her again, his face fixed into a determined, but calm expression. Reaching behind him, he pulled out his swords, his gloved hands gripping the worn hilts with an ease she could see even from where she sat. Katara had been around enough warriors to be able to recognize one who was comfortable with his weapon.

The twin swords sang through the air as Zuko took a few practice swings, his muscles bunching and flexing underneath his black training gear, evidence of his efforts to control his weapons. She'd seen him Firebend many times, but this was the first time she'd ever seen him handle any kind of weapon and from the looks of things, he was just as skilled in this as he was with bending. He moved with a fluidity that reminded her of Waterbending but she could still see the Firebender he was in his motions. There was grace but there was also strength, and before she knew what she was doing, she was sitting up to get a better look at him.

His warmup finished, Zuko began to move in earnest. His expression hardened and he began to move faster in a series of complicated stances that she had difficulty following. The swords were no more than a silver blur around him and she was half-afraid that he would slice off something important, but she also got the impression that swords were now a part of him. He wasn't holding them; they were an extension of his arm, and he controlled them as he surely as he would his own hands.

It was beautiful.

Katara hurried looked around for her sketch pad, finding it buried under some pillows, and she began to draw. She looked from him to her sketch, her neck beginning to ache from the her rapid movements. She drew him in motion, her focus on the position of his swords, on the lines of his body. Her hand moved as fast as his swords as she tried to capture the spirit that she saw in him.

Turning to a fresh page, Katara looked up again to see what he was doing and was disappointed to see that he was finished. She'd lost track of time but looking down at the scattered pages around her, quite a bit of it had passed. She watched as he stretched, the makings of a smile dancing around his lips. She couldn't recall seeing him quite so pleased before and her pencil began to work again.

Zuko sat for a few minutes before he stood and pulled his robes back on, his swords hidden underneath them. He untied his hair and went over the bushes again to go back to the garden path, his steps lighter. Katara studied her last sketch, her pencil gently brushing in the shadows of his scar, when she felt something feathering over her skin. Looking up, she saw that Zuko had stopped walking up the path and he was looking over his shoulder, his face turned slightly in her direction. From where he was, she couldn't tell if he was looking at her...

...but she had a feeling he was.

-fin-


	4. Prompt 4, Dandelion

**They're Not Just Weeds**

Dinner in the Fire Palace was always a grand affair, whether or not the Fire Lord was having it with them. The first night, Katara had butterflies in her stomach that had embarrassed her. She'd fought with the Avatar, had fought against—then _with—_the Fire Lord, and she was a powerful Waterbending Master in her own right. Yet, when the server had come with her meal, each entrée in beautiful plates and bowls, each placed with special care in front of her, she'd stared stupidly at them, her hand frozen on her chopsticks. She'd realized she had no idea how to go about eating something so elegantly presented, despite all the state dinners and things she'd been to. It had been out of her league.

It took a week for her to get used to the unusual formality with which dinner was presented. It certainly didn't take Sokka that long and Aang didn't even bat an eyelash at all the hooplah. By the second week, she'd actually learned to appreciate what was put in front of her, much to Iroh's glee, who seemed to find just as much to rejoice about in his dinner as he did with his tea.

After a month, she was asking to go see the cook so she could learn how to prepare the meal—much to Sokka's chagrin. Her brother bemoaned the lack of meat in the Fire Nation diet and did not relish the fact that Katara wanted to bring that back home.

If the kitchen staff thought it strange to find an honored guest in their midst, they were too well-trained to show it. Some of them even went out of their way to give Katara tips on how much seasoning to use or which appetizer would better suit what she was preparing. She was getting proficient at preparing light snacks and lunches, if Iroh's praises were to be believed, but she'd yet to master that all-important meal that had made her quiver on her cushion.

Dinner.

One particularly blistery, uninviting day, Katara barricaded herself in the kitchen with Iroh for the sole purpose of learning how to make dinner. The old general was an enthusiastic teacher and seemed to be filled with endless amounts of patience even when Katara herself was becoming irritated with herself. She enjoyed the time she spent with him, thinking, not for the first time, that it was hard to believe he and Ozai were brothers.

Tying aprons on and rolling their sleeves up, they peered into the pantry to see what they had to work with.

"It would be nice to have soup tonight since it's so cold outside," Iroh remarked. "Perhaps we'll make it a bit spicy as well."

"Sokka asked that we have a 'meat-centric' dinner tonight," Katara added wryly. "He thinks he's wasting away because he's been on a fish and vegetable diet since we got here."

Iroh chuckled.

"He has been looking rather thin lately. Let's see. I believe the butcher delivered some fresh pork this morning. Perhaps Sokka would like fried pork cutlet?"

"That's easy to do," Katara agreed. "Will Zuko be able to join us tonight?"

"I'll be sure he's there," Iroh said with a slow, knowing smile that made Katara's defenses go up.

"Just so we know how much of each dish we have to prepare," she explained stiffly.

"Of course."

Iroh went to fetch the meat from storage, humming under his breath as he did so. Katara chewed on her bottom lip as she surveyed the vegetable bin, pulling out what she thought they would need.

"Radishes, potatoes, carrots," she muttered. "What kind of salad should we have, Iroh?"

"You decide," was the mild answer. "Think about the rest of the meal and what would fit in with the big picture."

"Hmm..."

Hands on her hips, Katara surveyed the assembled ingredients.

"Maybe something bitter or tangy," she thought aloud. "Just so we can have a different kind of taste to start out with."

"Very good," Iroh said, setting the meat down on the countertop. "So what kind of ingredients will you need for this salad?"

"Hard boiled eggs, shredded lettuce, onion, maybe some kind of vinegar-based dressing," she said, ticking them off on her fingers. "But most importantly, we need that leaf. I can't remember what it's called but we had it a couple weeks ago. The leaves are notched on the edges..."

"Dandelion," Zuko supplied as he came in through the kitchen doors. "Uncle, I've been looking everywhere for you. Councilor Hu needs you for some urgent issue."

"How kind of you to come get me yourself, my nephew. It's not everyday a councilor can have the Fire Lord act as his messenger."

Zuko blinked and reddened slightly. He darted a look at Katara before settling his gaze on his uncle.

"I was...uh...I just needed to stretch my legs," he explained clumsily.

"A good idea since you are kneeling all day," Iroh said, untying his apron. "That's why I didn't want to be Fire Lord, Katara—poor circulation."

Katara laughed as Zuko rolled his eyes. Iroh handed him his apron, much to Zuko's surprise.

"You can't tell me you've already forgotten how to put one on," Iroh chided. "It wasn't so long ago that you were a humble tea server."

Zuko made a face at him. Iroh patted his shoulder before going out the door.

"Help Katara with dinner," he instructed. "I gave the cook the day off so if you two fail, we'll starve tonight."

Iroh left the two stunned would-be cooks. Katara gaped at her new partner and saw him staring down at his apron. He looked up, gold eyes meeting blue, and shrugged.

"I guess I could try," he mumbled.

Turning away, Katara focused on washing the vegetables she'd gathered. An afternoon alone with Zuko. It wasn't exactly on her wish list, but she'd make do. At least if something went wrong, she could blame him.

"If you're busy, it's alright," she said, giving him one last chance to get out while he still could. "I can manage on my own."

When he didn't answer, she looked over her shoulder to find him in a simple black turtleneck and pants, his heavy outer robe tossed carelessly over a chair. With a familiarity that made her smile, he put the apron on and glanced at her expectantly. The pristine white apron did not in any way suit him, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"So, what do you know how to do?" she asked amusedly.

"Make tea. Serve tea. Wash tea c-"

"Okay, I get it," she interrupted. "How about you take care of the salad while I prepare the meat."

His hands brushed hers when he took the vegetables she'd been washing and Katara ignored his warmth against her icy hands. She rifled through the cupboards, searching for a big bowl, but her attention was on the noise Zuko was making when all he had to do was wash the vegetables. She set the bowl on the counter, her eyes on his back, trying not to laugh when she spied the puddle of water at his feet. His movements jerky, he dumped the vegetables in the bowl she'd set next to the water pump, and turned to face her.

"You're not much of a cook, are you?" she observed dryly.

"Not unless it's over a campfire or I have a cook to order around," he retorted. "Is there some special way I'm supposed to prepare this salad?"

Katara cracked eggs into the bowl as she eyed the now soggy vegetables, trying not to wince.

"You've eaten thousands of salads in your lifetime. Are you telling me, you can't even guess how to make one?" she countered.

Blowing out a breath, Zuko picked up the sheaf of dandelion leaves, eyeing it as he would an enemy. While beating her eggs, Katara watched him carefully separate them, correctly guessing what could be eaten and what couldn't, placing them in orderly piles. More than once, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and she smiled whenever he did. It was somehow endearing that he was this uncertain about making a simple salad when just the day before, she'd watched him dress down some councilors at least two decades older than he was, who had been too slow in performing their duties.

"That's good," she assured him. "There'll be five of us tonight so make sure..."

"Don't worry. And the Avatar will be getting himself an extra big bowl since he won't go near that meat you're making," he said.

"Yes, exactly."

It took him five times longer than it would have taken her to get the salads in order, and Katara had finished breading the pork at about the same time he'd finished with his last bowl Without being asked, Zuko lit up the stove with little more than a flick of his finger, and she thanked him with a nod.

"Get four eggs and a pot," she said. "You have to boil them, slice them up, and add them to the salad."

Zuko went to go stand next to her and despite the width of the oven, she noticed that it wouldn't take much for him to knock into her with his elbow. When had he gotten so wide? He started to put the eggs into the pot, and she put a hand over his before he could.

"Wait until it boils," she instructed.

But his attention was on her hand.

Hurriedly, Katara removed her hold on him and turned her attention to the pork she was frying. She was very aware that Zuko was impatiently waiting for the water to boil and trying not to laugh, she looked up at him.

"'A watched pot never boils'," she recited.

Giving her a dry look, Zuko pointed a finger at the burner underneath his pot and the fire burned a little bit bigger. At that, she laughed. Looking pleased with himself, Zuko put the eggs into the pot as the water began to boil.

"I did know that," he informed her matter-of-factly. "I just forgot."

"Uh-huh."

"Really. When Uncle and I were on the run, we could only afford a few things and eggs were one of them," he explained.

"I bet he cooked them for you, too," Katara teased.

Zuko paused.

"Probably," he conceded.

Katara grinned.

"It's hard to believe that you spent a year that way, Zuko," she said.

"Why? Because I live such a comfortable lifestyle now?"

She glanced at him but found no malice in his expression, just curiosity.

"Not that. I guess because when I look at you, I think of you as the Fire Lord. Even though I knew you as Prince Zuko, this role fits you much better now. It's like you always were the Fire Lord, like you were always meant to be here. Or something."

The warmth in Zuko's gaze made her want to look away, but she forced herself to look back at him. She hadn't meant to say that but the words had come pouring out. For some reason, in this kitchen with him, in this false domesticity that they had somehow made, the words had just tumbled out. To her surprise, his hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Thank you for that," he said quietly.

"It's just how I feel," she muttered, now looking away.

His hand tightened, but then he moved away.

"The cutlets are burning," he said.

Letting out a cry, Katara hurriedly used a spatula to move the cutlets to a plate. Luckily, they were just a little more brown than the others, and didn't look burned at all. She absently rubbed at her wrist where hot oil had spattered.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked worriedly, taking her hand so he could take a look at it.

"I'm fine," she said, wishing fervently that he would just let her go before she made an idiot of herself. "I've had worse burns."

"I'll bet," he said dryly.

Dragging her over to the water pump, he ran cold water over the burn, though she could have healed it herself. His eyes were fixed on the reddish burn on her wrist. Her eyes were fixed on him. Katara didn't know when it happened or why it happened, but she was now certain of one thing.

She wanted to kiss the Fire Lord.

"Uh, Zuko," she said, trying to free her hand from his firm grip. "I'm okay, really. Let me go."

He looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"Relax, Katara. I'm not trying to drown you," he snorted.

"Yes. I know. Just let go," she said, cursing her voice for coming out high and squeaky.

Something gleamed in his eyes that made her want to run away and instead of letting go, his hand tightened. She was trapped and she let out a yelp when his other hand settled on her waist.

"No," he said, simply.

Katara could only watch as he lowered his head towards her, couldn't help it when her eyes fluttered closed when she felt the lightest brush of his lips against hers...

"I SMELL MEAT!"

They jumped apart as Sokka burst through the doors. He paid them absolutely no mind as he made a beeline for the cutlets Katara had placed on a plate. Gathering her wits, Katara intercepted him and stopped him before he could eat his dinner and everyone else's.

"Just give us another hour, Sokka," she said, putting her hands on his chest. "You'll be able to eat all the meat you want in an hour."

Sokka seemed to realize Zuko was in the room and he burst out laughing.

"The Fire Lord cooking? Zuko, what did she bribe you with? Whatever it is, it better be good."

Zuko and Katara exchanged a look.

"It is," Katara said.

"It will be," Zuko added.

-fin-


	5. Prompt 5, Favorite Food

**In Times of Great Stress, Just Follow Your Instincts**

From what he understood, women liked to be romanced. His own relationships with women were utilitarian at best and being Fire Lord, he had to put forth little effort to get their attention. A simple nod and he was done for the night. This was the first time in his recollection that he'd actually wanted to make sure that the woman in question felt the same way he did—or that he had any deeper feelings about her at all.

His uncle advised him long ago that women enjoyed being with men who listened. He should ask personal questions like what her favorite food was or her favorite time of the year. Questions that would give her the impression that he wanted to get to know her better. Not only that—and in this he didn't need to be told—women liked to talk. To pass the time while she talked, his uncle suggested improving on his mental pai-sho game.

Sokka gave his advice just as freely as Uncle—that is, without being asked. Women enjoyed getting gifts like flowers and treats, but, he was careful to add, they had to be the _right _flowers and treats. He must know her favorite flowers, or if she even liked flowers, and her favorite kinds of food so that his gift would not end up in the garbage. As far as Sokka was concerned, the way to a woman's heart was through bribery.

Not surprisingly, the Avatar hadn't added any of his own advice to the pile. He was as clueless as the other two, but he knew it. Such was the wisdom of the Avatar.

It seemed to Zuko that both his uncle's and Sokka's preoccupation with food was clouding their mental faculties. Though, when he thought about it, he had no idea what Katara's favorite things were.

He was fairly certain her favorite color was blue.

Her favorite element was water.

She liked jasmine tea.

Zuko wondered absently if a blue basket with a canister of hot water and jasmine tea leaves would make her kiss him again. It would certainly make his uncle kiss him.

Cringing at that thought, Zuko shifted in his seat. She would be coming to the library soon, as had become her habit. Their habit, really. He'd come early so that he could prepare himself because they hadn't been alone together since they'd cooked dinner together the day before. He'd been preoccupied since then, irritated beyond belief at her idiot, carnivorous brother, and barely able to speak without snapping at someone. This needed to be resolved as quickly as possible so that he could get on with his life. His new and improved happy life.

The only way to do that was to find out what it was like to kiss Katara without getting injured in the process. She may have let him kiss her in the kitchen, but women were crazy, especially Waterbending women, and who knew where she stood now.

The doors slid open quietly and Zuko nearly jumped out of his chair. Katara moved to the middle of the room in slow, measured steps, and looked to where he sat, a soft smile on her face. She was dressed a little more carefully tonight, in a flowing indigo robe that brought out the color in her eyes and the wide belt that held it closed was a bold crimson. He was quick to notice that she didn't have a book in her hands, but then again, neither did he.

He was no expert, but she looked like someone who wanted to be kissed.

For some reason, that thought didn't make him feel any better.

"Hi," she said simply.

"H-h..." Zuko swallowed, his formerly sharp mind turning into a useless pile of mush. "Katara, what's your favorite food?"

She blinked and her smile faltered. He wished he could bend time and redo that little exchange. If he were this clumsy with his edicts, the palace would have burned to the ground long ago.

"What?"

"Forget it," Zuko sighed

He squared his shoulders, silently reminding himself that he had under his command thousands of trained and deadly Firebenders. He himself had the blood of generations of powerful Fire Lords in his veins. He had swords and he knew how to use them. He didn't have to be terrified of _one little Waterbender. _No. There was only one way to settle this.

Pushing himself off the chair, Zuko strode purposefully to where she stood and for a moment, looked down at her startled face.

"You can tell me after," he told her firmly.

Silently hoping that the guards he'd posted outside would do as he told and let no one in, Zuko cupped her face in his hands. He brought her up or maybe she drew him down when she slowly put her arms around him.

They kissed.

-fin-


	6. Prompt 6, Smile, Laugh

**A Word In Edgewise**

"Aang," Sokka hissed, waving a hand at his friend. "Come here. Quick. Let's go. Get those knees up." 

"I'm here, I'm here. What is it?"

Sokka paused for effect, holding a finger up in the air.

"Do you hear that?" he demanded.

Aang's expression was thoughtful as he really listened. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," the Avatar finally answered. "So?"

"What do you _mean_, 'Yeah. So.'? It's Zuko..._laughing_. Have the pig-goats started Airbending? Has Azula come back from the dead like she'd promised? What in the Infinite Mercy of the Avatar is going on?"

Aang shrugged.

"Katara's funny," he observed guilelessly.

Sokka blinked.

"What does she have to do with this?"

-fin-


	7. Prompt 7, Lame Joke, Pun

**At Least He's Trying**

It was inevitable. They weren't going to stay forever and before they knew it, winter made way for spring, and it was time to leave.

As the day approached, the Fire Lord's mood darkened to the point where people rushed from the room when he entered. No amount of cajoling from his uncle, nor teasing from Sokka, nor kind words from Aang could cool his temper. Only one voice could reach past his misery, and it was the one voice he knew he would be hearing in his head for a long time after it was gone.

"We'll come back," Katara said gently as they sat in the library. "I promise this won't be the last you'll see of me."

"I know that," Zuko groused. "But seeing you every three months is very different from seeing you every day. I want you to stay."

Katara's eyes widened a fraction. It reminded her of the way he was when they'd first met—except this time around, his behavior was more flattering than annoying. And she couldn't say that she didn't feel the same way he did. Imagining her life without him was painful, and she pushed it from her mind, wanting to make the best of what little time they had left.

For his part, Zuko was completely unaware of how forward he sounded, his attention focused entirely on his one single desire. She'd changed him without even trying, and for someone who'd hated change, he found that he wasn't the least bit angry about it; he was grateful. And they had only just begun.

"I just found you," he went on, sliding a sideways glance at her. "You can't just leave."

"I'll be back," she soothed, putting a hand in his. "I just found you, too, and I'm not going to waste all your good humor to let you go so easily. It was really hard to come by."

He smiled, and tugged on her hand. Katara chuckled, and went to him, curling up in his lap. Zuko kissed the top of her head as she settled down against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Don't go backwards from here, Zuko," she said earnestly. "You've come a long way since...well, since everything. I want to see you smile when I come back, and I want a _real_ smile, not the kind you paste on your face. I want to hear you tell a joke, and laugh even when others don't."

"Why wouldn't they laugh?" he asked haughtily.

"I'm not going to be gone for _that _long," she teased.

Zuko chuckled. Katara looked up at him, her expression tender.

"Most of all, I want you to be happy," she said, touching his cheek.

"You want a lot of things," he said, arms tightening around her.

"And I'm going to get them."

"Yeah," he said, before his lips descended on hers. "You will."

----------------------------

----------------------------

Eight months later, a Water Tribe ship arrived bearing the new Ambassador to the Fire Nation...and his sister. It had been decided that it would be a conflict of interest to have the Fire Lord's lady act as Water Tribe ambassador as well. The Fire Lord was waiting for them on the docks, his face a stern mask, even when the young woman, her brother at her side, began to make her way down the gangplank towards him.

They stared at each other for a heartbeat, young lovers who had waited impatiently for this day to come after months of exchanging nothing more than letters that arrived too slow. Then, the young woman noticed a small, flickering fire in the palm of his hand. He was standing slightly ahead of his retainers, so they didn't notice what he was doing, and such was his control that the fire retained its distinctive shape despite its small size. As she stepped closer, she saw what it was and her mouth twitched. Her eyes met his, and she saw then, the playfulness there despite his stern expression.

Her brother let her go ahead, and she stood before the Fire Lord, her hands clasped primly in front of her.

"My Lord," she said with a small bow.

"My Lady Katara," he said and he leaned forward, so that only she could hear what he had to say. "My heart _burns_ for you."

Katara's hand flew to her mouth as a laugh erupted from her lips. Zuko grinned and extinguished his small gift.

"Welcome back," he said.

"I did get everything I want," she said, grinning and she touched the pendant that hung around her neck. "And some things I didn't realize I wanted, as well."

"Yeah," he said, holding out a hand for her to take. "Me, too."

-fin-


End file.
